A New Generation Part 1: Warstar Attacks
'''A New Generation Part 1: Warstar Attacks '''is the first episode of Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) and it is the introductions to the Warstar Insectoid Army, the teens with attitude, Mr. Burley, Tensou, and Gosei. Synopsis The Earth has once been peaceful ever since the Dark Samurai Corps have been defeated by the Power Rangers Samurai and everything was safe at last. Or so as we've thought. Plot 19 Years ago, the Power Rangers had defended the world and the galaxy from many evils and since then, they've had diminished. The world was safe until a squadron of Loogies had landed their ships on the outskirts of a city called Panarama city as they've had stormed into the city. On the bus, there was a young man named Troy who's had dreamed about a man telling him that he is the chosen one. He was woken up by the bus driver before going to Panarama High School for his day there. At the school, a girl in yellow named Gia and a girl in pink named Emma were discussing about their hangout plan with their other gal pals at the mall after school. Jake (the boy in black) was eavesdropping on Gia, his crush before racing to find his best friend in blue named Noah for his help in the computer. Noah warns Jake that she is way out of his league but Jake is taking the risk none the less. Somewhere in outer space, a gigantic blue spacecraft was orbiting around the Earth. Inside of the spacecraft, a moth like alien in the shadows watches the Loogies on his monitors as they've had marched into the city. The red mantis like alien approaches to his admiral and then begins discussing their plan about "convincing" the denizens that they've had come in "peace". The Admiral is satisfied with the plan and commends his second in command, Creepox for starting. Just as Creepox calls out a soldier named Scaraba to assist him, a blue eyed alien in royal armor warns the three that he had done research about the planet's history with being protected by beings called "Power Rangers" and many had tried conquer or destroy the planet but failed. Creepox was not amused for he is willing to participate in this scheme. The Admiral on the other hand, grows a weary thought about the possibility that Power Rangers may still exist but brushes that off to the side and thanks his subordinate for the info. Back on Earth, the four friends had gotten into class and before their senile, old teacher, Mr. Burley was about to start class until Troy showed up at the nick of time to be introduced. Mr. Burley was almost about to forget that there was going to be a new student. Troy was introduced to class, then Troy said hi to the classroom, and then he sits on a desk between Emma and Noah. Each of the four friends whisper to Troy about introducing themselves and thoughts about getting to know each other. Troy was sociable but tells them they can discuss after class. Mr. Burley was just about to reach for the chalk to write on the chalkboard to begin math class, he accidently trips over his computer cable and faceplanted into the trashcan! The students were laughing (minus Troy and Noah who both facepalmed themselves) at Mr. Burley's embarrassing moment. Mr. Burley was flustered but has to brush it to the side. During 5 minutes of math Noah was about to write the answer to "30 divided by 9", Gia had beaten him to the punch with the answer being, "3.5". Noah was slightly jealous but got over it shortly. After math, Mr. Burley begins to do a pop-quiz with his students and the question is, "What is the stronger species to survive?" The students were questioning amongst themselves before saying each of their answers one by one. Emma's answer was Insects because cockroaches can survive from pretty much anything like nuclear holocausts, Noah's answer was Genetic Mutations because if the DNAs of certain living organisms are used correctly: it can be possible to cross breed a new long living species, Jake's (being the goofball he is), answer was Robots because they are immune to pain, diseases, and aging since they are all made of metal, Gia's answer being Aliens because they are said to have a longer lifespan than the average human, and finally Troy's answer was that of Humans because he believes that when humans are together, they can accomplish pretty much of anything. The other students were all mystified as to which answer that they want to choose and even Mr. Burley couldn't decide which. Just as Mr. Burley was about to say something, the bell rang meaning that it is lunch time. The students went off to the cafeteria while Mr. Burley was pulling out a long italian sub from fridge under his desk, only for the bologne to slip when he bit on it, not getting the taste of the lunch meat but just the bread and sauce. Not knowing too late that the meat fell on his pants, leaving him embarrassed. At the school cafeteria, the five teens get to know each other more. IE; Emma only has her dad left because her mother had "bit the dust", Gia has a terminally ill little sister in the hospital as she tends to visit her time after time, Jake is not just an athlete for the Panarama Sharks soccor team but also a participant for Sunday school, Noah had gotten his smarts from his father, and Troy says that he is currently waiting for his dad's return from Iraq. Each of them were compelled by their own stories but Noah has something hidden from the four which is completely personal. 1 hour has passed and the five were just about to get back to class before this day is over until the same squadron of Loogies have attacked the school! The five were shaken by the alien attackers while the students and school staff are trying to escape! The five rushed down to the courtyard to find Loogies shooting at the school, capturing hostages, and bringing them to their knees while being led by Creepox and Scaraba! Creepox announces to those around him his name and tells them that Warstar have come to test their survival and to see how they can be worthy of their stay. Emma, Noah, and Jake were scared and Gia is not going let some disgusting aliens hurt them and then she makes a stand to them. Troy had picked up a shovel from the broom closet and charged towards Creepox! Troy yells to the four to not just stand there and help! Gia fully agrees and charges in too. Jake thought this was crazy but he still wants to win Gia's heart and so he takes his soccer ball to fight off the Loogies! Noah and Emma were unsure but the Loogies were going straight toward the two, chasing them around! Gia and Troy go back to back to fend off the Loogies while Jake uses his soccer skills to subdue the incoming ones! Emma was cornered by the others but she remembers that she had brought her camera in her bag and uses the camera to blind them. Noah was hiding from the others in the shed until he had gotten knocked out of it by Scaraba! Scaraba goes in to gloat of how fragile humans are these days and was about to pummel Noah until he pulled out his handmade stunner (which he was originally going to show it to his friends) from his pocket to stun Scaraba before making his escape! Just as he did, he runs into Jake and Emma who are all being surrounded by the Loogies! Gia and Troy had managed to hold their own against the squadron before facing Creepox himself! Creepox immediately swats at Gia, sending her flying into the three before facing Troy! Troy yells at Creepox for not only assaulting his new friends, let alone hitting a girl, but also the people as well! Creepox didn't care because he has a mission to follow and there is nothing that a single "Earth Rat" like Troy could do anything about it. Creepox and Troy go head to toe while the four are trying to fend for themselves as well. Just before Creepox and his forces could lay the final blow on the five teens with attitude, suddenly the four were teleported away by an unknown beam. Creepox was confused and so was Troy before he too teleported away. Creepox was down right infuriated by this and swore that he will make certain that he will pay for defying Warstar but never the less, continued with collecting the hostages. Somewhere in a dark cave with colorful little statues in a hall, the five teens had all landed on their butts and then they've had gotten up to find themselves in what appears to be some sort of room. The five teens were caught by surprise as what appears to be a small robot scurrying around. Before Noah could get the chance to interact with the robot, the robot had turned on the lights, revealing the five to be in what seems to be some sort of spaceship like cave. The five then come across to their surprise, a giant metal head on a wall between the small multicolored statues. The five were completely surprised as they've had been what appeared to them that they've had been teleported into what seems to be a spaceship. The giant head then begins to speak to the five to remain calm for they are in good hands. Noah was even more amazed but had to catch his composure. Emma and Gia asking amongst themselves about if the giant head is being clean. Jake was whispering to Troy about of what the heck is going. Troy answered to the others that they might not believe him once he is about to say to the giant head. The giant head reveals himself to be named, Gosei and he has been watching the whole event with the aliens attacking Earth. The Robot reveals himself as Tensou, the technician of the ship. Gosei then reveals more info that he was the apprentice of an old being called Zordon who was once the creator of universal known forces of good called Power Rangers and now he has been tasked to look after the "next generation". Troy then spoke to Gosei that he had a vision and he was in it. The four were in major disbelief of this statement while Tensou was having look on his optics and Gosei was calm to claim that he was right. For he was the one who've had sent a vision to Troy and the other four were chosen as well, much to the confusion of the five. To Be Continued. Notes * This marks the first appearances of the Loogies, Creepox, "The Admiral", and "The Blue Eyed Alien". * This features the five teens' first unarmed fight scene. * This episode also gives hints about the villains later down the line such as "Insects, Genetic Mutations, Robots, and Aliens." They each represent the later villains after Warstar, which represents Insects. * Noah's secret would later be revealed in A Ranger Discovery. * This episode along with A New Generation Part 2: Rise of Megaforce are based on the first episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. * Creepox's rivalry with Troy will continue later on through out the series. Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Tim's Version) Category:Episode